


Blogging

by swantooth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Tumblr AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantooth/pseuds/swantooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you run a fashion blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blogging

                Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you run a fashion blog. You are very proud of it, and you have almost as much followers as your sister. You mostly reblog things, but occasionally you post your own pictures. Sometimes it’s an outfit from pieces you bought or sometimes it’s something you made. Most of your friends have their own blogs, and you like them very much. They aren’t your favorite though. Your favorite blog is another fashion blog called tentacletherapist. You think it is a strange URL, but you still like it. The owner of the blog is named Rose, or at least that is what she calls herself.

                Rose’s blog is a little disorganized for a fashion blog. Sure you yourself post the occasional personal post or selfie, but Rose does this quite often. She also reblogs a few text post, tagging the names Dave, John, Jade, or sometimes Roxy. Some might not even consider it a fashion blog but instead a personal blog but, who were you to decide what blog type Rose’s falls under and she still did post a lot of fashion. Her style involved a lot of dark colors, and from the pictures she posted you could tell that she dressed the same way in real life. You also knew that she was blonde and had her hair cut into a bob, and eyes that were a lovely blue-violet.

                You were very fond of how she did her makeup. Her lipstick varied from shades of very dark purple to black, and her eye shadow was the same. She did a lot of winged eyeliner, and it was something you admired. You could never do that. Your hand shook a bit every time you tried and you ended up smearing it or making it drastically uneven.

                Today you did something that wasn’t really unusual for you, but still slightly nerve-wracking. Occasionally, you composed outfits and did your makeup in a style inspired by others. It was mostly your friends, but today, you did it with Rose. It was an easy look to put together, a black and white dress you made yourself and a black headband in your hair. Your makeup was just lipstick and mascara. You didn’t want to mess it up with bad eyeliner. It was just two photos. One of your face, and the other in a full body mirror, showing off your dress. The caption was simple.

                                _Inspired by tentacletherapist_

You put a link so all of your followers could see her blog. It was just to give her proper credit. You didn’t care if she saw. Why would you care? She was just some girl who you happened to admire her fashion sense. No matter how much you said this, however, you still found yourself waiting. Your friends reblogged it of course. They always did. Some of your followers did too, and you even gained two after posting it. You still sat, waiting. Eventually, you fell asleep. You couldn’t just stay up all night waiting for absolutely nothing because like you said, you didn’t care if she saw it or not.

When you woke up the first thing you did was check your phone. That’s not unusual. You did this every morning. It’s just something you did, it’s something everyone did. Scrolling through the notifications from Tumblr on your phone, something caught your eye.

                _Tentacletherapist liked your post_

You wanted to jump for joy. You didn’t even look through the rest of the notifications, before unlocking your phone. When you opened the Tumblr app you saw that not only did Rose like and reblog it, put she added a comment and even followed you back. You instantly went to the post to read what she added.

_Very nice. I love the dress, you are very good at sewing._

You were a little shocked. She knew you made it. The only way she could’ve known that is if she checked your about page, where you have a short bio and a few pictures of the things you’ve sewn. That means she went on your about page. You were a little ecstatic about the fact that she not only looked through your blog, but she looked at your pages. What else did she look at? Your friend page? Your face tag? How much of your blog did she scroll through?

                The next thing you did still made you a little nervous. You were mutuals now, this is what mutuals did. They sent each other asks. They talked. They became friends. This is how you met some of your closes friends. You went on Rose’s blog. You clicked on the link which led to her ask. You wrote and rewrote the message a million times in your head. You decided to keep it simple.

                                _Hello._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written a few things before but I've never posted it anywhere. If you think I wrote a character wrong or want to give me some advice feel free to!


End file.
